Learning To Believe
by xoxomolls
Summary: Its not a perfect love story, but its theirs. Cat/Beck. Read and review.


**Title: **Learning To Believe

**Summary: **_"It's a perfect love story."_

**Pairings/Characters: **Cat/Beck, Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my mind.

**Authors Note: **Read and review :) Thank you!

* * *

><p>You don't know when you first started to like him. Maybe it was when he kissed you on the top of the head at the beach. Maybe it was when he hugged you so close. Maybe it's been forever in the making.<p>

"I should probably…" He doesn't finish the sentence.

You nod.

He gets up and pecks the top of your head awkwardly before walking out the door.

You hear his car start and you close your eyes.

_You just wish he was yours. You're the princess and he's not your prince charming._

* * *

><p>He smoothes a hand over your hair and you lean into his touch with a soft smile. He presses his lips to yours and you kiss him back eagerly. You forget for a moment about everything.<p>

_Jade._

You don't think about how she would react if she knew you were in love with her ex-boyfriend. You also don't think about what Tori would say.

You're just _Cat _and he's just _Beck_.

It's a _Dream Come True_.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Andre. Innocent Andre who doesn't know about your crush on his best friend.<p>

You throw yourself into his arms and sob into his shoulder while he holds you, whispering comforting words. You never speak, you just cry.

After all, its your own fault. You should have known.

How can you be _Cat&Beck _when they will always be **BeckandJade?**

* * *

><p>Oh, Tori.<p>

You watch as she flutters her eyelashes and touches his arm. You watch as Jade's eyes darken and narrow. You watch as he looks nervously from Tori to Jade and then finally, to _you._

You shake your head and walk away. You understand now.

_Fairytales are just stories. And this is the real world._

* * *

><p>You're at school talking to Robbie when he comes up behind you. His hands cover your eyes and his voice is in your ear.<p>

"Guess who?"

You inwardly cringe at the hitch in your breathing, but you whisper his name and quickly step out of his hold.

He looks confused (and sort of hurt.)

But you back up until you feel the lockers against your spine and try to steady your heartbeat.

"Cat?"

"I can't, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>It spreads all over Hollywood Arts. They are no longer <strong>BeckandJade. <strong>You wonder what happened. But not enough to ask. So you let your red hair fall over your face and you walk to class quietly. It's funny how your friends never notice that you stopped being, well, _you._

You sit next to Andre in class. As far away from him as possible. You see his wounded expression, but you ignore it.

As best as you can.

You gulp and Andre takes your hand and gives you a look.

_He knows._

"Talk to him."

You find yourself nodding before you can fight it.

_Everyone deserves a second chance._

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

You take a deep breath and turn to him.

"Hey."

Before you know what is happening, he takes your face in his hands and crashes his lips against yours. You melt into him, leaning against his chest and wrapping your arms around his neck as your knees go weak.

You smile against his lips and you feel him smile back.

_Maybe you are a princess…and maybe he is your prince charming._

* * *

><p><strong>I love you.<strong>

**Oh so much. **

**I love you. I love you. I love you.**

**Do you love me?**

* * *

><p>He hugs you every morning and kisses you every night. He keeps his hand on your waist when he leads you to class. He tangles his fingers in your hair during lunch.<p>

You smile.

You finally feel like you matter. Like you mean something. Like you're important to someone.

_You feel like you could fly. You feel like you have been set free. You are happy._

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

He says it on a Tuesday. You freeze from where you were cuddled into his side before snuggling further into him and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too."

_It's the perfect love story._

* * *

><p>You think it's funny how it used to be <strong>BeckandJade <strong>and and never _Cat&Beck._

And now its _Cat&Beck _and ToriandAndre and **Jade**(but she has her eye on the new senior)

_Everything is perfect._


End file.
